a fox and her friend
by the first spartan
Summary: Naruto wakes in a sewer after a beating and finds a crying girl.what will happen, will the world end?, or will an unlikely friendship spring? or possibly more? not good at summary's my thoughts on how the story should go. rated m for later content Naruto x femkyuubi
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Talking- "what's for dinner"?

Narration will be regular words

Thinking- _yayyyyyyyyy_

Jutsu being spoken- "Disappointment no jutsu" !

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto it is the property of kishimoto and TV. Tokyo

_**The fox and her friend**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Under normal circumstances most kids would love their birthday, even more today was a great celebration seeing as how it's the day the 4**__**th**__** hokage defeated the kyuubi no kitsune. But it's also the day that the 4**__**th**__** died in doing so .so here's how the story goes, 7 years ago the kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village of kanoha, brave shinobi fought valiantly to hold it back until the 4**__**th**__** hokage came .when he arrived he came with that of a newborn baby, he then sealed the kyuubi no kitsune in the child's stomach, sacrificing himself in doing so, as he lay there his last words barely audible were spoken "take care of my son, he is a hero to the entire village tell him only about me when he is a chunin or upon his eighteenth birthday, along with everyone else give him my things and give him my name on that day, until then this is his name." with that said the 4**__**th**__** hokage the youngest to ever have been, died at the anbu's feet .the anbu then took the child and the paper to an old man. When he found who he was looking for he bowed and spoke 'here is the child'. The anbu said as he handed an envelope to the hokage. Sarutobi then took the envelope pulled out the letter and began to read when he finished he looked at the anbu and said "take the kid to the orphanage and tell them that by order of the hokage they are to take care of the child". With that said the anbu took the child and with one final word 'hai, hokage –sama'. The young anbu turned to take him to the orphanage "oi" the elderly man called to the dog masked anbu "you will be the boy's personnel guard along with asuma". 'Hai'. Answered kakashi, "I will tell them, he paused is this a mission?' the hokage turned to him, "yes, and you two will be paid for a b-rank mission". 'Okay hokage ,I will tell him, see you later' kakashi then shunshined in a swirl of leaves while sarutobi went to the office to get started rebuilding konoha and to put minato's belongings in the blood-seal safe behind minato's picture in his office .**_

* * *

The day was oct. 10th as Naruto ran down the back streets away from the festival, it was his birthday and this time the drunken mob wanted to 'finish the job of the 4th'. On naruto's Angry shouts arose from the crowd.

Get back here demon!

Why do you run from your fate?You will die!

Why do you chase me? I did do anything! The young blond screamed with tears streaming down his face wishing his anbu guard's weren't on an a mission at the moment but tracking down a missing ninja was a job fit for them. "Stop now demon"! Naruto made a sharp let turn into a alley and tripped on a trash bag, falling face first in the dirt. He sat up and watched as the crowd passed by shouting 'where is he ,he can't hide for long'! as he stood he heard another voice as a man closed in on him shouting "here he is"! he looked in horror as the crowed came back and blocked him in praising the one that found him. They then started to gather their weapons and fist to strike him. The first was from behind as a plank of wood connected to the back of his head

Time skip 30 min.

* * *

Naruto had already passed out due to the pain and lack of blood. He woke in a sewer to find he had a hard time breathing he opened his eye's to see he was face first in a pool of water to the sound of a crying girl. He thought the drunks dumped him in a sewer; he then followed the sound and soon came to a large cage closed by s paper seal.

Inside the cage he saw a young girl about his age.

'Hey, you okay?

Receiving no answer and having never seen her before, he thought he had a chance to make a friend. He then squeezed in between the bars and approached the crying girl.

He sat down beside her and he heard a muffled 'I'm sorry'.

What do ya mean you're sorry?" she turned to him and looked him in the eye briefly 'It's my fault your life is this way, if I didn't go out that day, the man with the eye wouldn't have made me attack the village. So I'm sorry Naruto-san'

After about ten minutes of silence, well as silent you can get with sniffles and the dripping of water out of pipes Naruto not knowing what she means or who she is and why she knows his name but he never met her in his life said "I still did catch your name".

She said something inaudible. "What did you say, I didn't catch that?"

"You promise you won't run".

'Of course, and when I promise I always keep my promises.'

'okay, my name is kyuubi no kitsune.'

When he heard this he looked puzzled.

"Your parents named you after the demon fox?" She shook her head saying no 'I am the demon fox' when he heard this his brain finally took in her appearances he saw nine fox tails with black tip's swaying behind her, and two fox ear's with black tip's in her crimson hair .he immediately flushed with fear. She sensed this, saying with a pleading face 'please don't leave me here, she started crying 'promise I won't hurt you' Naruto was just about to break his first promise when he heard this seeing as how he could not, would not and didn't want to leave a crying girl alone he said "don't worry I won't leave "with that he walked over and hugged her. At that moment three things happened, kyuubi was relieved to have made a friend, Naruto smiled at this to, and as he looked at her tails he noticed that she was naked. He was then looking at here butt (which was quite nice in his mind) she then picked up on a couple of things 1.) He was nervous 2.)He was embarrassed and scared .and 3.)his checks were getting hotter by the second with a faint smell of blood .Naruto then fell to his knees as kyuubi said 'are you o.k., you have a nose bleed and your face is red '(secretly she admired the color). "I'm so sorry it won't happen again I was just looking at your tails and I saw your butt and it won't happen again. Please don't hit me." she looked at him with a puzzled expression "do you like them"? "What!" my tails do you like them? Well they're cool but you aren't gonna hit me? As he said this he started to look up and got a severe nose bleed seeing kyuubi in all her glory, and passed out due to loss of blood.

When he came to he was laying on the floor with kyuubi looking at him with her hair behind her back giving his eyes full access to her assets. He quickly averted his eyes from her "will you put some clothes on"? She looked at him puzzled at the question 'What is a clothes'? he sighed and looked at her "That's right here "he took his shirt off and gave it to her "hold this" he zipped his jacket half way up fully aware of the blush that sported their faces , taking back the shirt, "lift up your arms" as she did so, he put the shirt on her. As he saw her face they both thought the same thing .she/i doesn't like it. in kyuubis mind This shirt was clingy and restricted her movements. She wanted it off but was afraid that Naruto would get mad and leave her alone so she did her best to hide her annoyance. "so, kyuu-chan, you can you tell me why you attacked konoha?" kyuubi paused she was happy he gave her a pet name but didn't like to talk about that night but decided to tell him so he doesn't hate her 'sure naru-kun but please don't interrupt okay' when she got a nod she began 'well I didn't actually attack you see, I was trapped in a genjutsu called tsukuyomi made by mangekyou sharingan. I'll tell you about that later but i was manipulated by madara uchiha to destroy konoha for a reason unknown to me. But he forced me to attack and kill the people of your village. I was helpless and forced to watch as women and children were killed by my demon form. Then I was attacked by a small army of shinobi, from what I was hearing as I fought against the genjitsu and my captor, I heard them say something about holding me until their hokage the yondaime I believe got there. When he arrived madara fled releasing me from his genjutsu and I started to defend myself against the shinobi while moving back to my domain thinking that they would stop's was so scared when they didn't I thought they were gonna kill me then they all started to push forward forcing me back to the forest until a yellow flash appeared in front of me along with a giant toad. I remembered him from when my father took me with him to see the summons. he was the boss summon of the toads when the shinobi started to stop and back away I stood there holding my ground not wanting to feel weak but I still felt scared then he started doing hand signs and yelled shikki fujiin and summoned the death god the next thing I knew I saw black and fell asleep. The next day I woke up here." She said finishing the tale. After a few minutes of silence Naruto looked at her "so… where we are exactly I mean are we in the seal or in a sewer?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. 'Well we are in what I call the mindscape, it is a place where the seal and your subconscious meet allowing me to talk to and see you when your unconscious or asleep' .As kyuubi finished telling him where they were, Naruto glanced at the seal and said rather nonchalantly "I think I can take down the seal and let you get out" thinking that since he was the jailer he had a key or something "you would do that"? Kyuubi was confused she was controlled to kill many people and destroy his village but he wanted her out 'well I think if you could learn the shiki fujin technique then you could reverse it , or maybe a seal master could release it, OH! I know if you rip the seal paper on the bars the actual seal should break and let me out ,but I think you would feel great pain with my chakra coming out of the seal' "well that seems simple enough" 'but are you sure I mean what will we saw if they ask who I am' "of course I'm sure you're my friend anyway and well tell them you ran away from the orphanage in a neighboring village and ran hear, then well go from there." he then reached up and started to pull the seal off, then said "besides you were controlled, it wasn't your fault ,oh, and don't hurt anyone". With that he ripped off the seal like a Band-Aid. Blinding white light filled the cage.

* * *

__Reality____

Itachi had already sat Naruto down on a hospital bed remembering the events that followed up to this. _He, anko and kurenai had just gotten back from a mission when they heard yelling coming from an alleyway, he ran up to the crowd seeing Naruto about to be stabbed "what are you doing?" he yelled as a kunai was flung hitting the man with the knife in the arm causing him to fling his arm back and scream in pain, the crowd was attempting to run when large snakes surrounded them. 'w-we were ab-bout to k-k-kill the demon.' said a random man in the crowd, stuttering with fear. "what demon, I only see a little kid getting beat!" yelled an enraged anko when a hand went on her shoulder "calm down, I'm gonna take him to the hospital he looked at anko with a smirk, help kurenai 'interrogate them' she smirked and reminded her self to thank itachi for the "fun". "sure itachi she and kurenai turned to them as itachi holding a bloody and beaten Naruto jumped across buildings to the hospital smiled hearing the crowd's screams signifying that the girls were doing their job._

Itachi sighed and went to the bathroom closing the door behindhim_ ' we just got promoted to his guards and this happens ,think I'll tell the girls he's o.k.' _ he left when the seal started to glow and kyuubi's chakra pooled out and formed a girl. Kyuubi opened her eye's with one thought _'it worked'_ she got under the blanket and pressed her lips to Naruto's and whispered goodnight . Itachi later returned to sleep in naruto's hospital room not noticing the extra lump on the bed

The next morning an Anbu went to check on Naruto. personally he didn't care for the brat but had to obey orders. He opened the door surprised at the site, his anbu captain was sleeping in a chair beside his bed "_well that's weird, oh well that just means I can go get breakfast"._ When the anbu left itachi woke up to see a still sleeping Naruto . he glanced at Naruto and took in his appearance that had changed since he first met him, '_huh, his hair seems a bit brighter and longer and he seem's to have red hair hanging off the side of the bed'._ As itachi crossed the room he noticed the extra lump next to Naruto and noticed a strange yet powerful chakra signature, as he stood at the left side of the bed he bent down an attempted to grab the hair only to notice that it looked like a tail he cautiously stood up and leaned over to shake Naruto awake when a hand shot out of the blanket . '_what the?' _he immediately went to grab his sword's hilt when he heard a stern feminine voice as a red head sat up "don't you dare touch Naruto-kun you filth you call your self a protector of the village people yet you try to assassinate this boy after he was brought here"? he looked at her with disbelief a blush forming on his face_ she's sitting next to Naruto_ ,_naked and awake ,yet she didn't know that I was watching over him the entire night,he sweat-droped at the thought_ he did the only sensible thing that his thirteen year old mind could think of at seeing a naked 12year old girl with a sizeable bust for her age, he fainted with a blush on his face.

* * *

Two figures can be seen hopping across buildings towards the apartment building. one of these figures has no shirt, well defined build and whisker marks on his cheeks. The other figure is wearing a black tee shirt that comes down to her mid-thigh, she has long crimson hair with black tips down to her mid back and a few extra "appendages" coming from under the shirt. they stopped at an apartment building and went in through a window "well, here we are my humble abode" kyuubi raised an eye brow in confusion,"whats an abode "? "never mind that ,i'll get you some proper cloths and we can ..go..get...some...food"as he turerned to kyuubi he saw that she was asleep in his bed ..not listening to him.

* * *

Naruto then sat on the couch to think about what happened when he awoke_ naruto was invited back into the world of the counsious seeing kyuubi and itachi playing cards the first getting mad at the later ,who was winning. "uhhhh hey ...how are things itachi" "nothing much ,just playing with your friend, don't worry your secrets safe with me i'll have somebody go to your house when she says she needs something and she explained everything". did she then said Naruto looking at kyuubi well i guess there's nothing to explain , kyuubi we need to go home itachi see you tomorrow". as they said there good byes parted ways Naruto couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched ._

* * *

the next morning Naruto was startled by the sound of banging on the door as he got up he noticed he had some weight on top of him ,looking down he saw kyuubi laying on his chest deciding not to think about it he slipped from her hold and answered the door to the face of itachi and kurenai "hey 'tachi ,kurenai"." hey Naruto " was the response from both

" i asked kurenai to help you with your _friend_" Naruto looked at him with a reply some one would give on a Sunday morning at 8:00 " okay, well come back later i'm tired good day" and that was the end of that conversation as he shut the door and laid down to a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

so how was it . its been sitting on my computer for a bout 2 years now and i forgot about it till a week ago so tell me if anythings wrong and review ! they make me happy and yes this will have more to come.


	2. Chapter 2- ACCEPTANCE

A/N: sorry for the wait everybody, but I need to make a slight adjustment, seeing as "kyuubi no kitsune" translates to "nine tailed fox" and because she is a demon and not an ordinary fox, her name is actually "kyuubi no Yoko" witch translates to "nine tailed _demon_ fox". So once again sorry for the mistake.

And here is the long awaited chapter of a fox and her friend!

* * *

Kyuu-chan: about time, I couldn't wait. Keeping me out of the spotlight.

Naruto: yeah! What was up with the months of wait anyway?

Spartan: well...lets just say it was a series of unfortunate events. But kyuu-Chan, will you do the honors?

Kyuu-chan: sure! The second chapter of a fox and her friend starts now!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The NARUTO franchise is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and TV TOKYO (T.V rights). If I owned naruto I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction and he would be a hardcore badass, and be married to kyuubi.

Enjoy.

* * *

ACCEPTANCE

Naruto is exhausted. But this is naruto, so what should be happing when a hyperactive kid is exhausted? You worry, worry because life as we know it should end. But... they're still alive,

The universe should be collapsing no itself, but its still stable, so if none of the previous statements didn't happen, then that only leaves one explanation, the only reasonable explanation for such a thing to happen to the poor uzimaki, and that only leaves one reason...shopping. Or to be more specific shopping for clothes, with a girl or in his case the queen of demons and a jonin, no other than the genjutsu mistress of konoha, kurenai.

So given the previous information you may be wondering what naruto is doing with kyuubi, and kurenai in a department store, well you should use common sense kyuubi occasional lives with naruto, who is male and she is female, and she cant just live the rest of her life naked so she needs clothes. But then again why is naruto there, other than to give suggestions and answer the occasional " does this look good" hats because the academy let out for the day because all the teachers were in a meeting and he had nothing better o do. Well you need to ask kurenai that because since naruto is what the villagers call the demon child and the owner wont let him in on her own accord it was her idea to use a genjutsu on the store owner so she will to let him in the store. Though he still got looks of hate from the other shoppers, he was still able to go into the store. So anyways, naruto came up with a plan, but every one comes up with a plan once and a while so why is his plan special you may ask.

Because this was an escape plan that was absolutely foolproof, and would not be revealed that he had left by any one until it was executed. An escape plan that would let him get away, have a "small snack" and hopefully he can have enough time to get back to the store as the kyuubi and kurenai are coming out. But... he failed to remember some crucial information, especially on what jiji said what they would talk about on his grandfather's next visit.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Naruto looked up from his work. Hearing a knock at his door, thinking to himself he wasn't expecting anyone. Tapping the ladle on the rim of the pot and arming himself with a kunai a kunai he got on his birthday, he walked over to door, careful not to make any noise, and looked through the peephole, and was relieved to se his one and only jiji. As he opened the door, kunai already stashed away when he realized there was no danger, he stepped back to open the door, scanning his memory for why hiss grandfather has come to see him because as everyone knows the only bad part about being a kage, was the paper work. "Hello naruto-kun, how are we this evening" his jiji's usual response when he come to visit naruto hugged his grandfather and replying "just fine, I'm cooking dinner actually, you want me to set a place at the table". "No I wont be staying long ". Naruto looked over to his shoulder to see kyuubi standing frozen in the hallway. Clearly just coming out of the shower, with a rather messy ponytail holding up her crimson hair, a couple strands swaying lazily from side-to-side, her towel covering just above her nips and ending an inch or two above mid thigh, water beads resting on top of her ivory skin and causing the light to reflect of her making her glisten skin in the light (this effect was concentrated more on top of her breast,)."Naruto... Wh.. Who is that", as kyuubi pointed a finger, and pointed at the old man standing in the doorway. " As a matter of fact, I will be staying for dinner" his jiji stated, more of a demand rather than reply. Naruto new exactly what to expect, as did any twelve year boy that had a twelve year old girl coming out of his shower, in an apartment that he lived in, on his own. Oh yes indeed, he knew just what to expect._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

At the moment naruto had just landed outside of Ichiraku ramen, he stood at the entrance and admired what was a work of art, amen. Shikamaru when someone threw a bottle at his head, but since he was in an academy, not just any regular academy but a NINJA_ ACADEMY,_ and having cat like reflex's,he failed to get hit, thus letting the bottle continue to fly threw the air and smack into the back of some villager's head. But, not noticing that the very bottle he dodged had hit one of his ANBU guard in the back of his head, this one being itachi.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Itachi had been having a pretty nice day in his village, first no one seemed to notice him so that meant no crowds and the annoying praising of the uchiha prodigy, then he found 50 bucks in an ally, and last but not least he discovered a brand new tea shop named Dragon** lotus tea house**, that sat adjacent to Ichiraku ramen, his "little brother's" favorite place to eat. All in all it was a very good day, up until he got hit in the back of the head, with a bottle, made of glass, filled with sake, which shattered on impact and soaked his cloak and drenched his hair. Apparently it was, brand new and still full. This caused him to spill his tea. Glaring, he got up, drenched and smelling like sake, and turned around to the man who threw the bottle.

The villager looked at him he then realized that he was looking at the itachi uchiha, the prodigy of konoha. "My apologies, uchiha-san, I was meaning to hit the kyuubi brat, but... he got away." Itachi looked at the villager, and realized that this man was the one that started the mob that hunted naruto, on his birthday. Trying to calm all of his anger at the man before him, he let a look of disgust make its way onto his face, and released a little bit of K.I. But, just enough to scare him off and left to pay for his tea, knowing that just one more minute of talking, no just _looking_ at him, the villager would be in the hospital faster than he could say ouch.

* * *

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

Having already ordered his usual, and on his third bowl, ayame came out of the kitchen to greet him. " Hello naruto, are you enjoying your ramen"? Naruto swallowed, wiping his ramen-coved mouth, on his sleeve and replying, "of course ayame-Chan, it's great as always", pausing and finish the rest of the ramen in the bowl. So how have you been lately"? Putting her serving tray down and sitting on the employee side of the counter, across from naruto, "well, I've been working a lot, but I went to your apartment yesterday, to let you try a new noodle recipe but, you weren't there, but... as I was walking back I saw a red headed girl on your balcony, so I was wondering if you could tell me about her?" naruto shifted nervously in his seat "uh well, that, um she is."

Ayame and naruto both looked to the front of the stand, noticing another person." hey Shikamaru, whatcha' doing here?" Shikamaru looked at naruto, and noticed his relief of breath, almost as if he needed to get out of something. "Well, me and chouji were wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with us." Naruto looked at ayame, Shikamaru, then his ramen, ayame, Shikamaru, ramen, Shikamaru, ramen, ayame. He wanted to eat ramen, but didn't want ayame to know about kyuubi just yet, and he would like to hang with Shikamaru and chouji. Just as he was going to pick (ramen to-go and Shikamaru), yet another voice was heard beside Shikamaru, "naruto, come on, hokage-sama wants me to escort you to your meeting to discuss kyuu... I mean, your _house-guest_, and the academy, so we best get you going, before were late". Naruto looked at itachi," your a lifesaver itachi, lets go"! Naruto shouted and waved to ayame and Shikamaru, with that, they shun-shined to the hokage's office. That left be hind a very confused ayame, Shikamaru and twelve large empty ramen bowls. Ayame finally broke the silence "why did itachi smell so strongly of sake"? Shikamaru looked at ayame. "Beats me, but I'll have two bowls of ramen, one miso and one pork, to-go please".

* * *

**SARUTOBI'S OFFICE**

Sarutobi quickly put away his orange "book" as itchy and naruto entered the room. "Ah, itachi, naruto... your late, never mind that though itachi you are free to go as you wish". Itachi looked at naruto and then sarutobi, "um sir, if I may I was wondering could stay for the meeting". Sarutobi looked at naruto as to ask him if it was okay with him, but instead turned to itachi, "have you been drinking, because you smell of sake". Naruto looked at itachi, "yeah, it smells like you fell in a sake barrel". Itachi looked at them both, "I got hit with a bottle of sake". "What? "."Never mind that, you can stay have a seat," as they sat down sarutobi got a spare cloak out of his closet and threw it to itachi, "not you, go change, then sit, naruto", turning his attention toward his adoptive grandson" it has come to my attention that your friend, can't just stay at home all day, with nothing to do. So, I have asked iruka if he wouldn't mind taking on a new student this close to the finals and graduation, and he told me as long as they pass a short test, he will have no problem taking on a new pupil. So when you get home ask kyuubi if she wants to join the academy, if yes then come back here for the test. If no, don't then don't come, but she will have to stay with an adult, me". Naruto looked at the old man with unbelief." wait, you mean kyuu-chan will have a chance to be in the academy with me, and that she can be a ninja" "yes naruto but, that's only if she passes the test. Naruto thought, and thought some more, he thought of all the possibilities, kyuu-chan can be a ninja, she can be on his team, and maybe they can both be the greatest ninjas of all time. "Jiji. I will go tell kyuu-chan, and if she accepts, then we will come back soon, also is it okay if my anbu-gaurd can come and watch?" sarutobi looked at naruto then thought, ''itachi's team has worked hard so they deserve a day off, and this can be a valuable time for them to find out kyuubi's weaknesses, and thus help further her limits and strengthen her weakest points, if she has any because well, she _is_ the queen of all demons, and most powerful of all bijuu. "Of course naruto, if they agree then they can have the rest of the day off. "Naruto looked at jiji, then thought. "Well jiji, I will go and tell kyuubi, talk to you later jiji!" naruto shouted as itachi walked back in the room, with a cup of tea and anko in tow. "Well hokage-sama, anko agreed to watch if kyuubi does take the test, but, kurenai is still with kyuu so we will return later." " Yeah! And I'm sure kyuu-chan will come!" naruto shouted as the trio left to find kyuubi via shunshin.

* * *

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Kyuubi had been waiting for naruto, after she and kurenai finished shopping, they went to find naruto, first they thought he went for ramen, and if he did, then the thought ticked kyuubi off, because like naruto, she shares his unnatural love and appetite for ramen, and as we all know Ichiraku ramen is the best ramen shop around. Kurenai was equally surprised when the found out naruto was dragged away by itachi to a meeting. So instead of leaving the hokage tower, they stopped and ate some ramen. When they arrived back at their apartment kurenai helped put kyuubi's stuff in her dresser and closet, seeing as how naruto had the deed to the entire complex (when sarutobi bought it for him.) they both had apartments on level two right beside one another.

They simply did some renovating, a.k.a. knocking down the wall that separated the two, allowing them to conjoin the two living spaces, they then moved the two beds together and seeing as how all of the apartment's in the complex were fully furnished (thanks to the previous owner, his well thriving business and a contract that came into being via one of the department stores owners, a drunk gambler, attempt a twenty year olds debt and an attempt to pay it off.) with a bed, dresser, kitchen appliances and a couple of tables , after they knocked down the wall they joined the two kitchens and doubled the bedroom, naruto then bought three more peace lily's and arranged them around the room with two peace lily's in the bedroom, living-room and one in each bathroom.

Kyuubi peeked her head out of the bedroom door and saw naruto and itachi walking in the room, with anko in tow. "So, naru how was the meeting...and why do I smell sake?" itachi sighed and just murmured, "long story". But since kyuu was a fox demon she had excellent hearing and caught what he said, she dismissed it and reminded herself to have him tell the story. "Kyuu-chan, I don't know how to say this, I'm too excited, but anyways but, jijiarrangedforyoutobeninja." Kyuu looked at naruto, he was talking way to fast, and the only words she caught were jiji, a range, and the word ninja. "Naruto, you said that to fast, I was at the meting and I didn't even understand what you said." naruto looked at itachi, " fine, (he said this as he turned to kyuu) kyuu, jiji told me that if you want, you can be a ninja, he arranged this with iruka, and he agreed. But you have to take a test if you want to, but anyway if you do we need to meet in his office soon, if not then I'll tell him you said no." naruto looked at kyuu, knowing she would be a ninja, but she surprised him when instead of saying yes she just walked to the door. "Naruto, of course I would, I mean ninja's are awesome, and I get paid and I can learn more I can protect you and be with you and meet your friends and." She stopped talking, and realized she had just shared her thought's with everyone she knows (minus sarutobi)," heh heh…heh just scratch that last just forget I said anything, and I just said yes. Itachi looked at her, "_she really likes him, I wonder if naruto knows that…no he does not. "_Itachi then walked over to naruto and shunshined he and naruto to sarutobi office, kyuu went with anko and kurenai.

* * *

**SARUTOBI'S OFFICE**

Sarutobi was doing what all kage's hate, paperwork, he looked at the mountain of paperwork in the "in" box then glanced at the three papers in the "out" box. He sighed,_ "if really need an assistant, maybe I should ad that to the mission boards, I guess it would be an A-rank or maybe even an S-rank."_ just as sarutobi started writing down his idea, naruto, kyuubi and their guard shunshined inside his office. "Jiji!" naruto shouted as he tugged kyuu over to the hokage, "I said she would say yes, so when does she take the test?" naruto looked at his jiji waiting for an answer. " Well naru, first she will take an exam covering what was taught in the earlier months, then she will take a physical test witch consists of throwing kunai and shrikin, and she will have to fight a chunin, the spar will be one round and all she has to do is touch her opponent three times to get the points, the entire test will be worth thirty points, each session ten points, she must get at least twenty points to pass, meaning you can fail one part of the test, and become a student at the ninja academy." naruto looked at kyuu, the test had more to it than the entrance test was, probably because that time they were five and she was taking the test one month away from graduation. "Seems easy enough, "she paused. "Although... how will I take the test if iruka-sensei is late." the party looked, and failed to find iruka, just as itachi was about to go and find him, he walked into the office, looking quite flustered.

"Sorry 'I'm late, but I misplaced the exam and still had to set up the throwing targets." he looked at the only twelve year old girl in the room, she was pretty cute, and had to give naruto some more respect if he actually had this girl living with him. "So... you must be kyuu." kyuubi looked at naruto, (and her future) sensei. Kyuu then thought what her dad always said when someone stated the obvious, and proceeded to tell that very same remark, right back to iruka "no shit Sherlock, I am the only girl here." iruka looked at his soon to be student, And thought only one thing. _"Wow." _"Um...kyuu, who is Sherlock, and what does that saying mean?" naruto looked at iruka, he was just about to ask the same question, so he concluded that he better listen up, for future reference. Kyuu looked at iruka. "Well, iruka-san, my dad always said that to people who stated the obvious, before he died of course, and he told me Sherlock was a fictional character, from some book, that was a great investigator, and very smart" iruka looked at kyuu" well then I guess I will have to remember that, and use it from time to time, but lets move on to the test, if your ready." the group then shunshined to the academy's training ground.

* * *

**ACADEMY TRAINING GROUND**

Sasuke was currently training, he had to become more powerful than itachi, and so he has to constantly train. Sasuke was more like his dad, he felt like he was the center of the universe, demanded everything, and thought he had to have everything handed to him on a silver platter. When he was old enough, he thought he would be the new leader of the clan, but he was informed that it would be itachi, that day he vowed to be stronger than itachi, if he could show his dad that he could beat him, that he was stronger, then his dad will make _him _the clan head, and not itachi. Because clan heads aren't weak and if, no… _when_ he defeats itachi then that is what will happen. So as he was currently throwing kunai with such ferocity that the kunai sank into the plaster dummy, he saw itachi and naruto walking in the academy training ground. Then the hokage arrived, then three girls that he did not know, one with crimson hair, that looked about twelve, one with black hair that looked to be in her late teens, and another young girl, that had purple hair that was kept in a ponytail. Soon after iruka sensei followed. "Hmm. This seems like some kind of meeting, maybe can get some info, that girl is probably a new student, but…what's her story?" Sasuke then hopped through the trees and landed ninety degrees from kyuubi.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO AND KYUUBI**

Kyuubi looked at iruka, then the training ground." Umm…iruka-sensei, why are we in the training ground, I thought there was to be a written test first?" kyuu said with confusion lacing her voice. Iruka looked at his student. "Well kyuu, instead of having to walk back out here, and since it's such a nice day out, I decided to bring a table out here for you to take the test out here for you to write on, then I'll grade your test last." Kyuu looked at everyone, with embarrassment, her face getting pink and then a light shade of red." Well… um… I, um … I never learned how to write." The group looked at kyuu, she doesn't know how to write. Naruto looked at kyuu, she was living wit him for tree weeks, and yet he didn't know that she doesn't know how to write, this news was interesting to him. Iruka looked at kyuu well, then… I guess I will ask you the questions and you answer them." Kyuu looked at iruka, she could do that. "_Or I could use the memory transferring jutsu, and learn how to write, from iruka." _She thought for a minute, "_no. I think I'll do that later, a week into school, and say naru-kun taught me! Yes it is a great plan indeed."_ She nodded at iruka. He looked at kyuu seeing the determination on her face.

"Well. Then kyuu!" "Yes sensei." Take these kunai and hit the dummies, the closer you get to the middle, the better, the head and fatal targets are an extra two point's, all other area's are worth one." Iruka said this as he handed kyuu ten kunai and ushered the group back. Kyuu looked at the kunai pack in her hands and strapped it to the outside of her right thigh. She then skillfully took a kunai out of the pouch with fluid motions and took a throwing stance. " You may begin." Came from iruka, kyuu smiled, and muttered a "too easy" as she launched the throwing knife at the target and gripped another in her hand as soon as the first left her hand.

* * *

**IN THE TREE'S WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke looked at the girl as she and his sensei talked, he smirked she was going to be a new student, but… why was naruto there and itachi, what role did he play. As he was distracted by his thought's he snapped back to reality as he heard iruka say, "you may begin". He looked on as kyuu took a throwing stance and could swear he saw a smirk on her face. What surprised him was when she threw the first knife, and had already another, in her hand, he tracked the trajectory and another wave of shock rippled through him as it hit right between the eye's, then another in the, the cartriod artery, the crotch the right and left lung. She even got the spleen, liver and stomach, and then finished with another in each eye. _"Sh…she's good, and hot, she would no, __**will**__ be a good mother to my children, she got just about all of the kill spots in the dummy, and in less than twenty seconds." _He looked at the red head, iruka stood speechless, as did the others, only the hokage, naruto and itachi were not surprised, although naruto was congratulating her with praises of how awesome she was. Sasuke decided that he would make a good impression when she came to class tomorrow, it wouldn't take much, all the girls like him, except for hinata, she was always looking at naruto, but as far as he was concerned he could have that dirty hyuuga, he scoffed him an uchiha, with a hyuuga, that would never work. Sasuke then hopped down from his perch and walked over to the group as a thought entered his mind, "no, that's not it, he's probably just here with the hokage, in trouble as usual. Not with her." He then walked by he gate to give the illusion that he just arrived. "Time to make my appearance."

* * *

**IRUKA, KYUU, AND THE GROUP**

Iruka was speechless; kyuu just hit the dummy with all the kunai. She even got six of the kill spots, and she never broke concentration. _"Just who is this girl?"_ Kyuu looked at iruka she knew she aced the kunai that's, and would do the same with the shrikin. "So… how'd I do?" naruto looked at kyuu, she just hit the dummy with all the kunai, and she didn't even break a sweat. She was perfect, lately he had been getting a very warm feeling, when he talked to her, and he always felt down when he hasn't seen her for a while. He knew she did perfect, by his calculations, she would have twelve extra points for the fatal spots, four points for where the other kunai, and seeing as she didn't miss a single time, that would be ten, so she has now a score of twenty-six points. "Yeah! Kyuu I knew you could do it you were amazing, all those fatal shots you got twenty six points, if you fail a portion of the test you can still pass!" naruto said this as he jumped with excitement, picked up kyuu and hugged her. Kyuu looked at naruto, with a light pink blush on her cheeks, the same with naruto, her heart fluttered, and she felt like she was on cloud nine, it was like electricity forming between them. They were interrupted from what felt like hours but was just seconds when iruka cleared his thought. "Umm…we can move on to the shurikin and then our match, just say when." Iruka, itachi and his team all had light blushes on their face, from seeing such young innocent, love.

Naruto had long since let go of kyuu, and preceded to be interested in the bones in his hand. Kyuu on the other hand was about to start, the shurikin when she felt a strong chakra single closing in, weaker than naruto's signature, but still strong. "Hey! You can come out now. We know your there…creeper." She said the last part under her breath hoping to conceal it, but itachi and naruto, looked at her with a quizzical look. "Itachi" Sasuke looked at his brother with a glare " oh, hey Sasuke, how is mom, I haven't been home today tell her I said hello when you leave." Itachi said this while smiling, but concealing a look of dislike. Kyuu looked at Sasuke, and labeled him as an "emo prick." "_What is Sasuke doing here, if this was the 'Sasuke' that naruto talked about, then was he the 'teme' naruto hated?" _Sasuke glanced at kyuu, then the hokage, itachi, and the two teenage girls, with them. _"I better not start a fight, the hokage, is here and I bet those two girls are itachi's friends. To bad the dobe is here, he'd probably say it wasn't nice how he treated itachi. Wait a minute."_ Sasuke recalled a memory from this morning.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke prepared his training equipment. He threw in some kunai, shurikin and a couple of scrolls, for his session. As he walked out his room heading to the kitchen for some provisions he over heard itachi and his mom talking. "Mom! I'm going to find omoto, the hokage needs him." Sasuke fumed, he called that kid he always watched over _brother_. Him! He wasn't even related. Sasuke didn't know a lot about the kid, only that the kid is a boy, and he is an orphan. Sasuke scoffed, he didn't need itachi's love, as long as he beat itachi, then he would be clan head, the strongest I the village after he becomes hokage. He heard an exchange of " I love you" and heard the door slam. He than went to finish packing, and later arrived at his destination, in the academy training grounds._

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Sasuke looked at naruto he was hanging around itachi, he is a boy, and he is the class orphan. A wave of shock rippled through him as the realization rushed through him. _Naruto_ was itachi's adoptive _omoto_. The dobe, the dumbest in the class, is considered itachi's _brother_. _"And he is to be clan head, adopting _him_! Naruto is weak, stupid, and shunned by most of the village! There must be a reason, what does he see in him that itachi doesn't see in me!"_ Sasuke hid his anger and confusion. Naruto looked at kyuu, as she walked over to iruka and exchanged the kunai, with, shurikin. " Hey " the group looked at Sasuke as he approached kyuu." What's your name, and why are you here with that dobe, my brother, and his stupid friends?" Sasuke tried at flirt with her but kyuu looked at him with a cheery smile on her face." Well that _dobe, _is my naruto-kun, and itachi, anko, and kurenai are our friend's, so you better watch who your insulting." Everyone looked at kyuu as the last part of her sentence was said, dripping with malice, with an intense amount of K.I. was emanating from her. Kyuu then continued to stare at Sasuke as she threw the shurikin, hitting the exact same place as she did with the kunai, earning another near perfect score of twenty six, and with some simple addition, she now has fifty two points, for the throwing test alone.

Sasuke was amazed. She hit the exact same places, on the dummy, all while talking to him. At this point Sasuke secretly vowed that he would be her_ Sasuke-kun_, and not that blond haired brat, naruto. Iruka looked at kyuu, the intense K.I. had subsided, and now she was hugging naruto, most likely filling Sasuke with jealousy, to the brim. "Well!" iruka clapped his hands together, breaking the silence" kyuu, seeing as how you just got fifty two points, with the one test section, I can now give you the choice of skipping one or the last parts of the test, because you only need thirty points to pass, the choice is yours. Kyuu looked at naruto, they both knew the answer, so walked over to naruto, nodded and turned to iruka. "Sensei, I would like to pass on the last two portions of the test, I am quit tired from all this and besides, we need to be in class tomorrow." She looked at naruto, and smiled, then itachi, having nothing to do, walked over to the two kids, put his hands, on their shoulders, to prepare a shunshin to their apartment, when iruka stopped them " naruto! Kyuu!" he looked at the two kids, and smiled." Don't be lat for class!" and waved them of, as the flickered away.

Sasuke looked at kyuu and naruto, so she would be in class tomorrow. _"I'll have my chance then, she will be mine, as will the clan had seat in the ninja council. The dobe won't now what hit him."_

* * *

**NARUTO'S APARTMENT**

Kyuu looked at naruto, naruto at kyuu. Finally one broke the silence. "So… I'm naruto-kun, huh, kyuu-chan?" he said with a smirk. Kyuu looked away with a light pink blush on her face and the feeling of warmth and electricity coursing through her body. She looked at her feet as she realized what he just said _" he called me kyuu-chan"_ she looked at naruto as he smiled at her, a blush on his face as well. "You…you called me kyuu-chan, no one's ever called me that." Naruto looked at kyuu. He thought, _"That means I'm her first love."_ The two looked at each other, clearly not ready for their first kiss. It would come soon. Not yet. But soon. Kyuu finally fell into naruto's arms hugging him, as to not let him go. Naruto and kyuu hugged for only a couple of minutes. But seemed what like hours.

* * *

**TIMESKIP- THE NEXT MORNING**

Naruto and kyuu had just arrived at the academy gates, kyuu excited, and naruto, still tired. As they walked into Iuka's classroom, he was not in the room yet. Kyuu and naruto took there at the back of the room. Next to Shikamaru, and chouji next to shika. Sasuke looked at kyuu, and began to make his way to where she was sitting, when she glared at him, with a small amount of killing intent. He sat down in the nearest seat, like a small puppy. It just so happed that his spot was right next to ino.

Shika, looked at the red head next to naruto. "Hey, naruto, who is the girl?" naruto looked at kyuu, then Shikamaru. "Well. Kyuu this is Shikamaru, one of my best friends, and that's chouji, Shikamaru, chouji, this is kyuu, my…houseguest." Kyuu waved at shook Shikamaru' s hand when iruka came into the classroom. Right at this point, all horseplay ceased, Kiba stopped trying to flirt with hinata, sakura stopped arguing with ino, about that Sasuke meant to sit by her, and not some pig. And the last paper ball was thrown iruka addressed the class and began roll. "Shikamaru." "Here." " Ino." "Here." "Hinata." "Here." " Kiba" "here." "Sasuke." "Here." "Sakura." "Here." "Shino." "Here." "Naruto." "Here." Iruka continued to call roll until all students were accounted for. " Okay class we have a new student joining us today, kyuu, if you will come and introduce, yourself." Iruka held out his hand. And gestured at kyuu, as she walked down the steps to the front of the class. As kyuu made her way to the front of the class, Kiba stared at her ass. Naruto threw a pencil at Kiba, hitting him in the back of the head. Before Kiba could say anything or retaliate, kyuu started talking.

"Umm. Well, hello. My name is kyuu kirahara, and I hope I will be a great ninja!" kyuu said with a smile, she knew she would be a great ninja, but they needed a show. As iruka was about to start class, sakura shouted a question. "Umm. Kyuu, where are you staying?" before she could answer two more questions came up." what are your parents like"? "When did you come to konoha?" " Why are you starting now, so close to graduation?" kyuu was flustered at the question's asked, that naruto came to the front of the room. He walked over to kyuu, and whispered. " Kyuu-Chan, do you want a question and answer session? He looked at her with a face of concern. Kyuu, thought about it. _"Well… might as well get it over with, so I don't get constant questions everyday." _ " Sure, why not. Besides it might be fun." Iruka walked over to kyuu and naruto, after shushing the class with his specialty, **big head teacher no jutsu.**

"Umm, guys, what are you doing," kyuu answered" well, iruka-sensei, me and naruto decided to answer the class's question's, if that's okay of course." Iruka thought, this would put a limit on talking during lessons and note passing, so why not. He smiled at kyuu, "of course, as long as it doesn't get out of hand, and if the question's are too much, just tell me, okay." Kyuu smiled at him," thanks' iruka-sensei!" no longer whispering. The trio then turned to look at the lass, as Kiba fell out of his chair, clearly eavesdropping. " Well class, kyuu has decided to answer some of your question's, as long as it doesn't get out of hand. So one at a time then and be respectful." Iruka then walked back to his desk, and sat down, as he let kyuu start. " Well, to answer the earlier question's, I'm staying with naru-kun, I've been there for uh, three weeks, and, the question abut my parents, well, they … my parents were murdered in iwa, so I started my journey to find a new home, and I found konoha was just perfect. About me starting so late, well you know that I got here a bout a month ago, but iruka and the hokage let me take an entrance exam, I passed so I got to join this class! Kyuu answered a few more questions and then made her way back to class.

Kiba looked at kyuu, only two thoughts entered his mind,_" she is hot. I will show her that I'm the alpha male here, then she'll _want_ me."_ He was still grinning as he watched kyuu walk back to her seat, right next to naruto, directly behind him. Iruka then began a lesson on the importance of good fitness, covering a good diet, and exercise. Naruto zoned out, like he always did, and took up where he left off in his daydreams of NARUTO: THE SHINOBI!

* * *

_**NARUTO'S DAYDREAM**_

_He just performed a double back flip in mid air, dodging three shurikin, aimed directly at him. He smirked. "Stupid nin, thinking you can beat me." He expertly grasped two of his own kunai, threw them at his opponent, and landed softly on the ground, the enemy nin, sinking to the ground, a kunai in his head and chest. Naruto walked over to his fallen comrades,' I see your both okay, its probably just the shock…that I'm JUST MORE AWESOME THAN YOU" he bellowed, pointing his finger at his teammates, he then turned, seeing a beautiful kunoichi, her name was sakura, she threw her self at naruto," ohh naruto, how you handled that scary rouge-nin, it was soooo brave! Maybe you could kiss" naruto shushed her, and closed his eyes. "Shhh. Sakura, but I have a more beautiful, brave and skillful kunoichi, and she is kyuu!" he dropped sakura and turned to kyuu they both ran at each other, grasped each other in their arms, and began a long and passionate kiss, when he got hit in the head, he looked over to a tree behind him, and picked up the chalkboard eraser that hit him, the tree said," naruto answer the question!" as the tree morphed into a chibi version of iruka._

_**DAYDREAM END**_

* * *

" Naruto Are you going to answer the question?!" Naruto looked up as he heard a couple of students laughing at him' of course, sensei…uhhh, what was the question, again?" iruka sighed, ' I asked what are four of the basic food groups" naruto looked at his sensei, "_easy."_ He thought " well, iruka-sensei, in the food pyramid, you have the bread, wheat, and grain products, the vegetables. The dairy, meat, and the fat, oils and sweats,' he added with an after thought," my personal favorite." And ended with a smile, iruka looked at naruto, he had at least answered the question." Well. Naruto, can you tell me why we need to know about this subject, and why this lesson is one of the most important" naruto looked at iruka again,

"Sure. That's an easy one. We need to know about the food groups to maintain a healthy diet, if we are eating the right things, our body's will be in the best shape, if our body is in its best shape, then chakra control, and manipulation will be easy, as for the fitness part, half of our chakra comes from the physical part of our body, by having a good diet, and good fitness with lots of training, we will be able to make physical chakra more easily, and we will be less likely to succumb to exhaustion, if we have good stamina and durability, sooo. To sum it all up, we need to take care of our body, so we will succeed in battles, excel at chakra manipulation and control, and wont succumb to chakra exhaustion, so soon.' He finished with a smile. "Now if you excuse me, I have some daydreaming to catch up on.' With that said, he promptly laid his head down, and returned to his outrage's dreams. Iruka smiled, _"he knew exactly what the answer was._" "Well class, you hard him, that is exactly why you need to listen on this subject, or in a battle, a jutsu will backfire, you run out of chakra, or physical exhaustion wont hit as soon, and you will have more stamina." Sakura, looked at naruto, _"he didn't ask me out today but, why, and why does kyuu look so happy. Maybe…no. That's not it at all. Or at least I hope."_ She then got distracted when she saw ino about to touch Sasuke.

* * *

**TIMESKIP- END OF CLASS (TIME TO EAT)**

Kyuu and naruto made their way to Ichiraku ramen, the rest of the day already planned out, kyuu and naruto would get lunch, then train a little, working on naruto's kunai and shurikin skills, then have a taijutsu match, kyuubi also decided to teach naruto some of her personal jutsu. But first they had to have lunch, and what other place would naruto have lunch, except for Ichiraku ramen. Naruto could practically smell the freshly prepared ramen. As naruto passed under the curtain, he announced he was here" ayame-chan! I need ramen! " He saw ayame walk out the kitchen, a ladle in hand." Naruto! How have you been, and who is this pretty girl you have?" kyuu blushed at the compliment. "Well, this is my friend kyuu-chan, she has been staying at my apartment for about a month, but we can talk over lunch" naruto waved his and, dismissing the question and answer for a later time." So I'll have five bowls of ramen, two pork, one beef, a shrimp and a spicy chicken please, and kyuu?" kyuu looked at the menu, there were at least twelve different type of ramen," mm, I'll have just one bowl of spicy shrimp, and a fishcake please." Kyuu ended with a polite smile, and continued at read a scroll that she had rented from the ninja library. " ayame finished writing down kyuu's order and went back to start on naruto's rather small order._" He must be keeping his appetite small for kyuu, well I guess he got a girlfriend. that answer's my question about the girl in his apartment window._

" well, kyuu-chan, how about those jutsu you were talking about earlier?" kyuu chuckled _"he really wants to know some jutsu"_ she sighed and gave up, rather then be pestered until she finally broke, she decided to tell him about one," one of my jutsu, I don't actually have names for them, but I started to make them when I sparred with my father, one of the jutsu is , I cover my right hand in fire, and slash at my opponent with my claw's, watch." She then stood up and faster than the blink of an eye, her entire right hand was engulfed in fame, all the way up to her elbow, naruto looked closer and saw her claw's I the middle of the flame." See naruto, this particular jutsu uses fire to protect my hand, not any kind of fire, but fox-fire, you should be able to use it because of my chakra, and if I cover my entire body, I will be invincible because, all object's that touch the fire burn instantly." She finished as she cut the chakra flow, and disabled the jutsu. "I'll give a more detailed explanation, tomorrow." At the same time ayame walked out with the couple's ramen.

* * *

**TIME SKIP- LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kyuu and naruto had just finished sparring, naruto was in the shower. Kyuu sat on the bed and pondered a thought that ran threw her head_" he was about to kiss me, that feeling of security and excitement, it was like fire and lightning coursing threw my vein's, but… I guess were not ready for it yet. Soon just not yet." _She laid down and let her mind drift to the sparring session. Naruto fought expertly, and had fully mastered the jutsu she had shown him, he named it the **Demonic kitsune style: fox fire glove**. She smiled at the memory of his first time using it. He chopped a tree in half. Then almost got hit by the falling oak. Suddenly kyuu stared laughing, very hard actually "Ha ha ha, haha …haahaaahah hhaaahaa aaahhaah aahhah hhaaahaahhhahahahhaaha hhahhahha aha hahhha ahhahha ahhahhha aah " naruto then walked out of the shower, he looked quizzically at kyuu, paused then walked into their bedroom. He pulled on some sweatpants, and walked out of his room, kyuu was finished laughing, but was gasping for air and wiping away the tears. "Umm, kyuu. What was that all about?" kyuu looked at naruto, and then promptly started laughing again." Well then, I'm going for ramen, what do want?" he looked at kyuu and picked out just enough to know what to order, she was still laughing. "Two miso ramen please." he looked at her as she started to calm down." " Naru-kun, in case you didn't hear me, I would like two miso ramen, and a bowl of rice." She looked around but only saw an open window. _"Hmm, he left." _She then sat down and watched a rabbit run across the backyard, then she had a thought, kyuu pulsed some chakra, and waited, then just as she was about to try again a flash of fire appeared, and a small fox emerged from the flames. " Wha...who.. how.. what's going on !' kyuu looked at the small mammal and watched it panic. Kyuu stood there and watched the fox.

" Okay, okay, calm down, calm...down, mizuki there is a reasonable explana…" mizuki sniffed the air, and found a familiar sent. "No. it can't be." She turned around to see her long lost, thought dead, friend, kyuu, or rather, kyuubi no yoko. " k..kyu..kyuubi-sama, kyuu-chan!" kyuu smiled at her best friend,_" she finally noticed."_ What you thought was she would shift, and hug her, but that's not what happened. Instead the small fox, jumped on kyuu, and despite her small size, she knocked kyuu on the floor, and licked her cheek. Mizuki then shifted into her human form, she had fair, ivory skin, and long light blue hair, which ended at about mid back. Her fox ear's were also light blue, topped with a pure white tip, she had only one tail, that was also light blue, and a topped in white, and ,of course she was naked, but that's understandable, as she was just in her fox form.

She stopped " kyuu-chan, but, how.. we thought you were dead, I… I don't want to lose you a gain, not ever." She began to cry, they were tears of joy and sadness. Kyuu looked at the form laying on top of her, her best friend looked up at kyuu, the tears stopped flowing, but the tears sill lingered at her eye's." um.. miz.. mizuki-chan… can you get off…I …can't … breathe!" mizuki looked down at kyuu, and sat up, now straddling her. "Thanks, mizuki-chan, and uh…about my disappearance, well I didn't die but, it's kinda a long story." She looked at mizuki, and saw the mix of emotions on her face, joy, confusion, and fear. Fear because she was scared she would lose kyuu, and she would be alone, fear because she didn't want to wake up, and find out this was all a dream. " well. Kyuu-chan I guess you'd better start telling." She looked down at kyuu with her arms crossed, and a demanding, but playful look.

Just as kyuu was about to begin, naruto walked in the door, a bag of ramen in hand. He stood, frozen. Kyuu was being straddled, by a naked fox girl. A hot fox girl at that. Naruto was speechless. He felt a large amount of K.I. coming from the girl he sat the ramen down, and got into a defensive stance. As he took out two kunai, she got off of kyuu and walked over to the door. She looked back at kyuu who was still lying o the floor." Don't worry kyuu-chan, no harm will come to you." She then flexed her claws and began to walk toward naruto. Naruto was ready, he had a kunai in each hand and kept his defensive stance. Even though he knew just what was going on.

As mizuki charged she slashed at naruto with her claws. she sliced him across the chest, drawing a considerable amount of blood. Naruto blocked another attack, but failed to see the incoming tail, as it smacked him against the wall, as soon as he made contact, naruto exploded in a puff of smoke, and spray of blood, leaving a crimson stain on the walls. Kyuu chuckled _"I knew he would use a clone, but a blood clone, that was a jounin level jutsu, and using the kawarimi to replace himself with a clone, genius, but where is he?"_ her question was answered as naruto jumped up from behind the couch, "but, how! I killed you!" mizuki stated in disbelief, she looked in horror as naruto walked over to kyuu and…picked her up. Then sat her on the couch. "heh heh. You didn't kill me, that was a clone, a blood clone at that, and besides, one hit wouldn't kill me, I'd just heal back up." He said with a grin. Kyuu chuckled, then thought. "umm, naru-kun, how did you get behind the couch? and when did you set the clone?" kyuu was confused, so was mizuki, she had absolutely no idea what was going on, but at least she could lower her guard, as kyuu just called the boy naru-kun.." as I was walking in the building, I saw a flash of red, so I stopped at the stairwell, and made the clone, I gave him the ramen, and hid on the balcony, I waited until he walked in the door, and caught the girl's attention, then during the well, kerfuffle, I went in thought the window, and hid behind the couch. When I felt the clone disperse, I just popped out and if you're wondering about the jutsu, I saw the scroll on jiji's desk, and copied it before we left for lunch." He smiled.

And finished his explanation as he made his way over to the ramen take out, "now, who's ready to eat?" in less than thirty seconds kyuu had the bag, and was arming p her cold ramen, courtesy of fox-fire. Mizuki walked over to the table and sat down by kyuu as naruto ate, already she was three bowls behind naruto. _"what the hell! It had only been a minute, and he had eaten tree, no now four bowls of ramen, all extra large." _She stopped as she looked at the noodles kyuu placed before her. _"Whatever_,_ as long as he helped kyuu, he's okay with me, plus he's hot." _naruto had just finished his fifth bowl as he started on his sixth, but paused, he looked at the fox girl before him. She was still naked. "um, fox girl, person. Do you need any clothes?" he was not a super perv like Kiba, but still blushed as his eyes drifted to the blue haired vixens 'assets'.

She had an impressive rack, a borderline D-cup, that were firm, but he could tell they were soft, with light pink nipples. She was also very slim, and had a taunt, firmed stomach. From what she saw earlier , she had a nice heart-shaped ass, with dimples right above her buttocks. She also had firm, supple thighs, and long ,slender legs, standing about two inches above him, and one above kyuu.

Mizuki noticed the naru, boy looking at her breasts, she blushed a shade of pink, masking the very same shade on naruto. "umm, naru-san, what are clothes? And my name is mizuki." Naruto looked with a pained expression, _"she is just like kyuu when we just met." _"well,mizuki-chan, my name isn't naru, its naru_to_. And well…here", he unzipped his jacket, and handed to her. "put this on. " she put her arms in the in the jacket sleeves and zipped it halfway up. Mizuki noted how the jacket was warm, and carried naruto's scent. she inhaled deeply, liking the smell of the human. She turned to look for kyuu.

"kyuu-chan? Huh where did she go?" kyuu walked in off the balcony, with a rabbit in hand. "here, if your not going to eat ramen," she picked up the bowl and gave the rabbit to mizuki. "Then have rabbit instead." She smiled at her friend, and noticed a light blush on her face, she looked at the jacket, and sniffed, she could smell naruto." _Well well well. Looks like mizuki-chan likes naruto. This'll be fun." _"so, to answer your question, when I went missing. I was captured by a human named madara uchiha, he cast a powerful genjutsu over me, with a bloodline called the mongekyio sharingan. He forced me to attack this village, years thirteen years ago, and made me kill anyone in sight, a lot happed and then the forth hokage showed up, he used a sealing jutsu on me called the shikki fujiin. he sealed me in naruto when he was a baby. About a month ago me and naruto met, and he released me, we have been friends ever since."

She ended with a smile." any questions? No. good, cuz I'm tired." She got up and walked to the bedroom door, said "goodnight naru-kun, mizuki-chan." and went in. mizuki looked at naruto. He was cleaning the table. "Umm naruto." Naruto looked over his shoulder. "yeah?" he turned to see mizuki walking in behind him. "what do you want?" said a very puzzled naruto. She smirked, "well, I just wanted t say thank you, for taking care of kyuu, and letting me stay." she bowed to naruto, who looked embarrassed." No it's nothing, besides I lo…"he stopped himself, in fear that kyuu was listening. "it's fine and you don't need to bow, it makes me nervous." Mizuki stood up, "so, since you and kyuu have some catching up to do, you and kyuu take the bed. I'll take the couch. he said as he got a blanket out of the closet. " So goodnight." He turned the lights off as mizuki walked to the bedroom. "oh and naruto. I saw you looking at my boobs." She smirked as he went silent. "goodnight." and walked in the bedroom. Naruto laid on the couch with only one thought n his mind. _"oh crap! She noticed. Oh well we'll see what happens."_ He then relaxed, let his eyelids fall, and drifted off into blissful that all in the uzumaki household as quiet.

* * *

A/N:

Well! That was great wasn't it? sorry for the longer chapter but, hey there was a lot to write.

* * *

Now time for some reference.

Mizuki: a Japanese name meaning beautiful moon.

Mi – beautiful

Tsuki – moon.

They come together to make mizuki.

Blood clone jutsu: many might think "how does he know this." Well as stated he found the scroll on the hokage's desk.

* * *

Anything else, just PM me, or review!

(please review, authors like them with a little bit of whipped cream.)

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
